


Adoration

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Dom Tony Stark, First Time, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Is Fun, Sub Stephen Strange, Tenderness, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "We're going to have so much fun together."(Tony's and Stephen's first time is much more fun and also more intense than either of them expected.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 31
Kudos: 183
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> @ironstrangebingo round 2: _First Time_
> 
> Just what the prompt says. Tony's and Stephen's first time. Because this is me writing, there is a little bit of a d/s dynamic with bottom!Stephen. This time with added talk about piercings. Only talk so far, sorry about that.  
> This little story is dedicated to all the lovely people who helped me get through my writer's block, endured my whining and were endlessly encouraging over every little snippet I managed to produce. Thank you so much; you know who you are! 🤍  
> 

Tony's hands on his skin felt like heaven itself. Stephen had imagined this moment for so long but reality made all of those furtive dreams and fantasies fade away into the nothing they had always been.

"Stephen? You're still with me, baby? Come on, show me those gorgeous eyes of yours." The words were a whisper against his skin, barely audible, and Stephen could feel the goosebumps they left in their wake.

He struggled to obey the order and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "Too much?" Tony asked, still absently stroking over Stephen's sides, down to his hips, and back up again. He hadn't even tried to touch Stephen's arms or hands yet, Stephen realized to his delight. "Sweetheart?"

Oh, an answer was expected. Stephen searched through his suddenly almost empty short-term memory. "No," he finally answered and found himself smiling back. "It's just…"

"Been a while, hmm? It's okay. I've got you."

Stephen wanted to protest, to reassure Tony that there was no need to treat him like he was fragile, but just when he opened his mouth to speak Tony's hands moved lower than before, between his thighs. There was almost no pressure but it was easy to follow the clear instruction to spread his legs.

It had been a while since he'd felt so exposed but judging by the delighted grin on Tony's face he liked what he saw.

Stephen pushed back, just the tiniest bit of powerplay, to see how Tony would react.

By stopping the pressure and turning it into a gentle caress, apparently.

They both knew where this would inevitable end but it was fun to make Tony work a little bit for it. After a few more moments of holding out Stephen relaxed and let legs fall apart, exposing himself fully to Tony's eyes and hands.

Normally, he would have been desperate by now but the, quite frankly, mind-blowing - pun fully intended - blow-job from before had him only half-hard and still enjoying the high from before.

"A while, yes," he finally deigned to answer the question from before.

Tony smiled at that. A real, honest smile that made him look younger and even more beautiful. "I'll be gentle," he promised, just lightly touching but not yet penetrating.

Stephen shrugged, pleased at that but unwilling to admit it. "You don't have to."

He got kissed for that. "But I want to," Tony whispered against his lips and pushed in just the tiniest bit with the tip of one finger. "I want to spoil you, to make you feel good and to make you come from my cock alone."

Stephen's near-silent laughter shook both their bodies. "Considering you admirable efforts from before that might be a challenge neither of us is up to," Stephen confessed. "Not a teenager anymore," he added because apparently Tony had forgotten that. It was a miracle that he could even get it up again so soon.

Tony really was a miracle-worker, it seemed, and he didn't even need magic for it.

Maybe Tony was so optimistic now because it hadn't taken much before; he'd barely had any time to get to know Stephen's taste, as he put it, before Stephen had come spectacularly in his mouth.

It _had_ been a long time since he'd been with anyone and his ruined hands didn't allow for a lot of fun activities anymore.

More lube, already warmed up, and a second finger found its way inside of him, gently stretching and massaging.

"Just like this," Stephen groaned and pushed into the motion.

More laughter and an amused "greedy. I like it." He'd never before had so much fun and laughter during sex. It was nice. Something new he could get used to really quick.

"More," he demanded.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Tony promised. "But not yet. Let me play with you first. You're so wonderfully responsive." Yet another kiss before Tony moved down to lick and gently bite first his right and then his left nipple. He got a gasp and a full-body shudder for his efforts. "We're going to have so much fun together," he promised.

Stephen pushed up with his pelvis in a silent demand for more. "So this is going to be a regular occurrence then?" he couldn't resist asking.

Tony's revenge was a not quite as gentle bite to his right nipple. "If you think that I'm letting you go now you're even more insane than I am." He sat up again and looked at Stephen's nipple, swollen and red. "This would look nice with a ring in it," he commented absently and abruptly, before Stephen could really comprehend the words, pushed in, hard, with three fingers.

A surprised hiss, followed by an embarrassingly loud and needy moan cut off his planned sharp retort. He bit his lip in an attempt to bring himself under control but Tony kissed him again and coaxed his mouth open with his.

"I want to hear you, baby," he whispered against Stephen's lips. "Please."

It was the 'please' that did it. Here was Tony, busy taking him apart in the most expert way ever, and _he_ was the one begging.

"Tony," he whimpered when those incredible talented fingers moved again. "Stop teasing and fuck me." He resisted adding his own 'please' at the end. Not yet. Soon, yes, but not yet. Let Tony work for it just a little bit more.

"I knew that you were going to be high-maintenance from the moment I first met you," Tony lamented with a laugh. "Pushy and demanding. Just how I like it best." He drew back, leaving Stephen empty and aching. This time his moan was more pathetic and desperate than anything else and also completely unplanned.

Tony once again caressed the insides of his thighs. " I saw you and I _knew_ that you were going to be mine." Before Stephen, mind completely blown by the casual and loving possessiveness, could react in any way Tony pushed inside with one long thrust.

"Okay?" he asked moments later as if this hadn't always been the inevitable end of the whole evening full of flirting, teasing and laughter.

Words were fleeing at a rapid pace but Stephen sensed that Tony needed some verbal encouragement aside from helpless moaning. Time to man up then. "I will be. Once you move." He started to reach out but before his hands could grasp Tony's hips they were caught in a gentle but inescapable grip.

"Don't," Tony said simply and only now Stephen realized that holding on to Tony with all of his feeble strength might not be the wisest thing to do. He flushed at the realization but Tony didn't belittle him, he just held his wrist down to keep him from hurting himself. "If you can't keep your hands to yourself I'll have to find a way to keep them still," he promised as soon as he was sure that Stephen was okay with being restrained like that.

A full-body shiver, complete with blush and yet another helpless moan answered that question without the need for more words at least.

Tony smiled at that and tightened his hold for a moment before he let go. The order to not move and hurt himself couldn't have been clearer. Stephen just nodded, annoyed at his own stupidity and disability, but thankful beyond belief at how Tony handled it.

How Tony handled _him_.

Fuck. Not now. Not yet. He wasn't…

Some nonsensical sounds from Tony successfully managed to derail that train of thought before it could escalate into something unpleasant. Words and coherent thoughts fled as Tony, finally secure in the knowledge that Stephen was opened up enough, started to fuck him in earnest.

Stephen was pretty sure that he managed a least one breathless "please" before Tony shuddered over him and came.

It wasn't enough for Stephen, not that either one of them had seriously expected that. Thankfully, Tony wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Stephen's cock to bring him off with a wonderful tight grip and quick, almost brutal, movements. It felt like the best thing ever. Hell, it _was_ the best thing ever.

He came, for a second time, with a hoarse shout, just as Tony slipped out of him.

His mind must have shut down for a moment or two because the next thing he felt were Tony's fingers on his face, brushing damp hair out of his face. "You back with me?" It was unfair how tender and almost concerned he sounded - Stephen wasn't used to be taken care of like that.

"Getting there," he quipped back. "Give me a few more minutes to bask in the afterglow, will you?"

A chuckle and a kiss so soft and short it was over before Stephen had even really time to feel it. "Of course, sweetheart. Bask away, I'll take care of the rest." Tony brushed through his hair once again and Stephen could feel himself moving into the caress without even thinking about it.

Thankfully, Tony was up and away - presumably on his way to the bathroom - before he could see the blush his words left on Stephen's face. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that it might fade before Tony was back.

"Hey," Tony's voice sounded incredibly tender, "everything okay?" A touch on his face and Stephen let his face be turned towards Tony's. There was a touch of panic in Tony's voice and knowing him he was desperately trying to find a way to blame himself for whatever was going on with Stephen.

It was hard to find the strength to open his eyes but as soon as his eyes met Tony's it was surprisingly easy to smile at him. So much smiling tonight. He wasn't used to it and his face was almost hurting by now. He could still feel himself blush like crazy but refused to back down now. "It's just…"

"… been a long time?" Tony finished for him. He was quick but thorough as he cleaned Stephen up, batting his hands to the side as he tried to help. It seemed that only seconds had passed before Tony's hands were back on his face, gently holding him in place.

"A really long time," Stephen confirmed. He had a feeling that Tony got the true meaning the words - that it not only had been a long time since he'd had sex with anyone but also had had that level of intimacy and trust.

Another one of those stunning grins. "I feel privileged then." Tony leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you," he whispered. "For indulging me."

 _What the hell?_ Stephen put his right hand over Tony's left and tried to find some sense in the words. "I think you got it wrong. You indulged _me_ , after all." Taking on all the work, allowing Stephen to just let go and enjoy himself… _Oh._

"You're gorgeous but you can be really slow on the uptake sometimes." Tony kissed him again. "I take the blame for it this time. Clearly, I was so good that I blew your mind. Can't wait to do it again."

He had a dozen snappy replies at hand, one more cutting than the other, but one look at the happy and carefree smile on Tony's face kept him from speaking. This had meant as much for Tony as it had for himself, he realized. "Don't think it'll always go like this," he said instead, while stretching his body in a way guaranteed to capture Tony's attention. "You just caught me by surprise. Next time I'll be prepared."

Tony rested one hand low on his stomach, the other on his right hip. "Oh yes," he promised, voice dropping to a deep whisper. "You'll be very well prepared, I'll make sure of that. Nice and open for me to play with." His hand wandered down and cupped Stephen's very soft and tired dick for a moment. Before he could voice his protest, Tony withdrew his hand and leaned down capture Stephen's mouth in another slow and deep kiss before drawing him in to rest his head on Tony's chest. Stephen followed the gentle command without hesitation. "I've got you now," Tony promised and Stephen shivered happily at the world of promise behind the simple words.

With a mental shrug he let go of all his feeble protests and decided to let Tony do with him what he wanted. It seemed to be the thing they both craved, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another year, another bingo card. Thank you so much for reading this little warm-up story. 💗 There is much more to come; I can't wait to discover what I'll put them through this year. 
> 
> I can be found [@amethyst-noir](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com) where I scream and flail about Tony and Stephen 24/7.


End file.
